To capture a picture on a mobile phone a user may first open an image capture application, such as a camera application. The user may be presented with an interface that shows data currently sensed by an image sensor on the mobile device. The user may then activate a user interface element or press a physical button to instruct the mobile device to capture a still image or video. A small thumbnail of the captured image data may be shown in the image capture application.